


夜话

by chiying



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiying/pseuds/chiying
Summary: 故事发生在两人通过方舟到达英国后
Relationships: Kanda Yuu & Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Kudos: 3





	夜话

他从疼痛中醒来。

睁眼的一瞬间他下意识地停住动作，见倚在他肩上熟睡的少年他没有被惊醒，才放松地呼气。神田小心地将一边被禁锢的手臂从亚连怀抱中抽出，顺势将那白色脑袋搁到自己腿上，而后卷起衣袖查看小臂内侧十字型的伤痕。  
圣洁结晶化造成的伤口周围爬上突起的青筋，刺痛沿着血管窜上有些发麻的指尖。进化后的武器像个活物，借着在身体开辟的伤口发出强烈警告，质问他:

「神田优，你现在在做什么？」

他放下袖口，遮住伤口。

埃迪斯通的空气干冷，还混杂着一丝恶魔残骸的恶臭和血腥气，好在他们短暂入眠的期间，恶魔和诺亚都识相地没有来打扰。

六幻刀沉默地躺在手边，他还没说起过结晶化的事，咎落前兆更是没提。他原本的计划只是将乔尼送到豆芽菜身边，不想事态比预想的更为复杂。

神田低下头去看少年安睡的侧脸，那头白发早已沾上了灰拧成一节一节的，看上去有些狼狈不堪。这会儿的亚连·沃克失去了以往面对神田优时的锐利，安静平和，呼吸轻且浅。短暂的一天里发生了太多事情，人型圣洁的出现、蒂姆·甘比的碎裂、教团和恶魔的追捕、十四任的觉醒……两人都是身心俱疲，尤其是身处漩涡中心的亚连·沃克，似乎都开始惧怕入眠，直到断断续续诉说完自己的过去才支撑不住睡意倒地。

那份过去如深沉浑浊的湖水，拉着年幼孩子走出深潭的「马纳」带给了他光明，教会了他微笑，同时也带给他无尽的哀伤和沉重枷锁。神田无意指摘他的生存方式，那句誓言于他而言是蜘蛛丝，就如从前那个人和自己的约定，既是前行的动力亦是束缚。

只是……

“笨蛋豆芽菜。”

他声音极轻地唤了一句，不想下一秒那双浅色眼眸便睁了开来：“我听到了。”

亚连慢腾腾地从他腿上爬起来，和神田挨得这么近着实有些别扭，况且这家伙身上硬邦邦的硌得厉害实在睡不舒服。

“什么时候醒的？”

“就刚才。”他原地跳了几下试图暖和一下身子，搓了搓胳膊哈出一口白雾，悲哀地发现还不如待在神田身边，尴尬地晃了一圈又坐了回去。

空中那轮弯月已然高挂树梢，光线穿过云雾，树影歪歪斜斜地躺在地上。周围静谧得不可思议，若非周围还有一个人的呼吸声，亚连简直要怀疑又被拖入了梦境。他抱着腿，偷偷地去瞄身边阖着眼打坐的神田，皎白月色让他的面庞看上去柔和几分，像一尊雕塑。习惯了针锋相对的相处模式，这会儿的沉默加上前不久的坦诚相待实在别扭，这并不是说英国绅士觉得自己形象崩坏，他在这位同僚面前脸上戴着的面具早就碎得一塌糊涂，只不过他可怜的自尊心在一时冲动破罐子破摔把自己老底都透个一干二净后才迟迟归位，纠结起该用什么态度来和这位同行者交流。

好在“雕塑”先一步开口说话打破了沉默：“你看什么呢，豆芽菜。”

“我叫亚连。”少年悻悻地收回视线，嘴巴倒是比脑袋转得更快不打自招，“自作多情，谁在看你了？”随即反应过来起身欲盖弥彰地看星星看月亮，“不知道格雷姆找到元帅和乔尼了没有……”

神田瞥了他一眼，毫不留情地戳穿他：“有什么话就直说，你是打算憋死自己吗白痴豆芽？”不等对方跳脚他又凉凉地补充，“听着，你那过去是你自己的事，我完全没兴趣也不打算多说什么，你决定的路你自己走，同样，我决定的路我自己走。”

他握住六幻，带鞘的刀尖直指亚连的脖子，一字一顿道：“我说过，我会帮你。”

如果亚连·沃克输掉了和第十四任的斗争，他会毫不犹豫地动手，亲自杀了他。

“是我让你觉醒的。”然而对于北美支部发生的一切，面前这豆芽菜竟只是说“看到了你的过去，我很抱歉”，绝口不提自己伤他的那一刀。那伤口长出羽毛，长出悔恨，长出他向来无视的挂念。他无法就那样领着亚连·沃克的恩情，安心死去。

他因为面前这个人而得到自由。

他因此决定真正地成为“神田优”。

“该说对不起的人是我吧？”神田有些好笑地看着亚连，“你怎么又哭了？”

“谁哭了，我只是被冻到了。”亚连吸了吸鼻子，“……我从来没有怪过你。”

“我知道。”

“你不会犹豫吧？”

“绝对不会。”

“那就好。”亚连眨眨干涩的眼，抬起左手握住指着自己的六幻，低低地笑起来，“到那时候，你一定要杀了我。”

不是别人，一定得是神田优。

“既然话说开了，”左手顺着刀身下压，亚连蹲下凑近的同时右手抓住了神田的手腕，“我觉得我们得谈谈另一件事。”他直视着神田的眼睛，“你的手怎么了？”

“你在说什……”

“神田，我又不傻。”亚连打断他的话，试图去掀他的衣袖。白天还在镇上吵架的时候他就注意到了，突然闷哼还捂住一边的手臂，怎么看怎么有鬼，如果不是和乔尼一起离开他当时绝对要好好质问一番，而且这人形监视器居然主动留下看管行李，仔细想想根本就是在避开他们。“是不是背着我们受了伤还没治好……”

神田来不及站起只能高举起手臂躲闪：“我没事。”

“你哪次不这么说！”

“你不也半斤八两吗你个豆芽菜！”

“混蛋一刀平你要是没事就干脆点给我看看！”

“不关你的事！”

“怎么不关我的事！”亚连气极反笑，“你不是要帮我吗，那我确认一下你会不会拖后腿不行吗！你不把自己身体当回事，我当回事啊！”

每次都是这样，第一次出任务的时候如此，在方舟第一个说要留下赶走他们的时候如此，现在生命残量即将耗尽的时候还是如此。

他抓住他的手臂，语气放软：“神田，就让我看看吧。”

衣袖拉高，亚连小心地拉扯下护臂，露出底下藏着的十字形伤疤，突起的筋络触目惊心，只是一眼便倒吸一口凉气。指尖有些发抖，有关咎落的记忆跳进他的脑海如针刺般敲打他的神经。是因为来帮寄宿诺亚的自己吗？如果是这样的话，那神田必须尽快回归教团，他们不能再继续牵扯下去了。

但亚连说不出口。

语言是会伤人的。在马车里他的口不择言已经伤过神田和乔尼一次了，若是再说错些什么，他无法原谅自己。

符咒无法治愈结晶化造成的伤口，恐怕也无法治愈咎落带来的影响。他轻轻抚摸这些痕迹，苦涩快要溢出胸口：“疼吗？”

“不疼了。”神田不知该怎么安慰他，这豆芽看起来又快哭出来了，会照顾人的乔尼又不在，结果思来想去还是挑了重点，“说了没事的，你可别想又跑路。”

亚连牵起嘴角笑了一下：“你太缠人了，我可跑不过你，再说这么饿也没力气跑了。”

他叹了口气，将额头抵在神田掌心。

“神田，别死啊。”

“我不会死的。”

“你要是骗我的话，我会恨你的。”

“……别哭了，豆芽菜。”

“我没哭，只是有点冷而已，被冻的。”

泪水止不住地从眼眶滚落，模糊不清的视线里是神田放大的脸。他感觉到有些干燥的唇磨蹭过自己的，撬开自己的牙关。他伸手环抱住神田的脖子，加深了这个吻。

这个人是温暖的、鲜活的，他就在自己身边，没有碎裂；同时他还强有力地告诉自己，他也还存在于此。亚连·沃克就在这里，他还没有被吞噬、消失。

“我不会死的。”神田埋首在他颈侧，轻声和他约定，“在我杀了你之前，我不会死的。”

所以你也要活下去，不许擅自消失。

风呼啸着从亭间穿过，亚连打了个哆嗦，往神田怀里钻得更紧些，面子既然已经不要了，他也就更无所谓了，被冻得有些僵硬的手指径直往神田领子里钻。“我说，我快饿昏了，估计格雷姆还要很久才能飞回来，我们不如先去搞点吃的？”

他的语气分明有些咬牙切齿的意味，神田的脑筋太过死板，往外走一步就会被拖回来。“你都变成结晶型了，那你不也得保证饮食吗，要是贫血了我是不是还得拖着你走……”

神田不耐烦地乍舌，他瞒着这些事就是怕被唠叨，这豆芽菜莫非被那跟踪狂老妈子传染了？

“……喂，我和你说话呢你个女人脸！”

“啰嗦！那你想怎么办，谁让你跑这么急都没带钱！”

“去赌场赚啊！”

少年扬起脸笑得奸诈：“这个点赌场的冤大头可多了，去宰个一笔就能吃大餐了！”

“你这算什么本事？”

“不满意的话你就出卖色相吧。”

神田抄起六幻：“豆芽菜你是不是活腻了？”

“不出卖色相也可以。”亚连跃下亭子，快活地转身，笑容在月色下熠熠生辉，神田被恍了下神，有些移不开眼。

——直接去掀了赌场然后跑路呗。

——你这家伙就没有去赌场以外的选项吗！


End file.
